My Class Trip Crush
by YukimaraMegumi
Summary: Fairy Tail Shonen High and Girls' High has a joint school trip! Lucy Heartfilia, together with her besties, Levy and Erza, are assigned to be in the same group with 5 boys. Not to mention, they are such heartthrobs! And one of them is a celebrity. Can Lucy really stop herself from falling in love with these hot guys? Rated T for safety.
1. Prologue

_**Before beginning the story, I would like to declare something. This storyline does not belong to me, all rights go to : My Class Trip Crush. Also the characters in this story are a bit... Um... OOC? Is that what they are called? I dunno. They are kinda out of character to fit with with storyline. Sumimasen for the wait and enjoy reading it! *bows***_

_**IMPORTANT NOTE: Um... I have a request... Could you guys go to my profile and vote for your favourite character after reading this chapter? I would really appreciate it if you could do it. Arigato! If you have trouble voting... Then you could PM me personally or leave the name of the character (in this story) in the review box below. Arigato and enjoy! **_

* * *

**~PROLOGUE~ *Day 1 – Tokyo-Kyoto**

"Hey, what's the deal?" Levy had a troubled look on her face, "What are guys from Fairy Tail Shonen High doing here? Isn't that an all-boys' school?"

"Yeah. I thought I'd gone to the wrong place. I was totally freaking out." I replied.

"I guess Fairy Tail Shonen High's here on a school trip too." Erza joined in the conversation.

It's school trip day. Our meet-up spot is packed with crowds of guys. Coming from an all-girls' school, I've never seen so many boys in one place before.

**SMACK!**

"Eeek!" I let out a surprised squeak. Something just smacked right into my back…

"You okay there, Lu-chan?" Levy asked, both Erza and her eyes filled with worry, "There's a soccer ball imprint on your back!"

A tall boy with dark blue hair runs over to pick up the ball. "Hey, you!" Erza pointed at the boy and shouted in a stern voice.

"… Huh? Sorry, I'm in a hurry!" And with that, he runs off again.

"God, talk about super rude. Soccer players are such jerks!" Erza declared.

"But he looked totally hot!" Levy added with a squeal, she clasped her hands together.

Then, a boy with a red tattoo on his eye and blue hair comes running up to us incredibly fast.

… _What now? _I mentally groaned.

"Sorry! He didn't notice at all…" He apologized, "that ball just hit you, right?"

"Y-yeah." I just meekly replied.

"I'm really sorry about that." The boy apologized again.

"Yeah, well maybe the guy who hit her should apologize," Erza spoke up, clearly stating that she is still unsatisfied that the boy who hit me just ran off without an apology, "I don't think Lucy should accept anything less."

The boy with the tattoo looked down on the ground, " You're right… Okay, I'll bring Gray by later, I swear!" I started to feel sorry for the latter,

"Hey, you don't have to…" The boy bows his head and runs off smoothly.

.

.

"Wow, that was totally smooth! I wish I'd been hit with a ball!" Levy squealed again.

"Oh, come on, Levy-chan…!" I whined.

**-Byoop-**

Some old guy I don't know steps up with a microphone. "Ahem, good morning everybody. My name is Makarov. I'm the principal of Fairy Tail Shonen High." A wave of murmur runs through the crowd. Just then, Levy-chan patted me on the shoulder,

"Check it out, our principal's standing next to him."

"Shh! Listen!" Erza, as serious as always, cut Levy-chan off.

"I have some news for you all," our principal, Poluchka-san, spoke through the microphone, "Fairy Tail Shonen High and Fairy Tail Girls' High sit next door to each other and both schools are run by their own independent school administrations. But starting with this year's school trip, we have decided…" There was a slight suspense hanging in the air,

"That all school function will be run jointly."

.

.

.

**-Fwoosh-**

.

.

.

After a moment of dead silence…

.

.

.

"BWHAAAAA?!" A crowd all erupts at once. "Are you for real?! We're going with Fairy Tail Girls' High?! Holy crap, this rules!" A salmon hair boy gives a fistpump.

_Oh God, now it's a joint school trip with an all-boys' school?! Are they nuts?! _

"Okay, okay. Quiet down!" Poluchka-san's voice boomed through the area, "I hope you'll all mingle together and give each other a helping hand. Now it's time to announce the teachers in charge of each student group. For Fairy Tail Shonen High,

Year 2, class A, group A, and…

Fairy Tail Girls' High, year 2, class A, group A…" _That's our group! _"Mr. Alzack Connell."

_I don't recognize the name… Is that a Fairy Tail Shonen High teacher?! _A very tall man waved a hand in the air.

"Alzack Connell here!" _He acts more like a big brother than a teacher… _

"Ooooh! That's our group's teacher?! He's hot!" Levy-chan seems to be having a whale of a time squealing.

"Y-yeah. He's a Fairy Tail Shonen High teacher, I guess. Kinda makes me nervous…" I confessed.

"Hold on, Levy! Oh, for… She's making a beeline for him." Erza let out a depressed sigh, "Want to join her, Lucy?" There was anxiety running through my entire body. _It won't hurt giving a try, right?_

"Sure"

"Mr Connell, we're class A, group A, it's nice to meet you!" Levy-chan introduces in our place, since she being the first to arrive there.

"Oh, okay. I've got three names on my list here. Which one of you is Levy McGarden…?"

"Me! You can call me Levy instead." Levy-chan's practically bouncing in her shoes. Erza stands next to her, looking calm.

"This is Lucy, and I'm Erza." _Erza's always got it together. _

"You're a pretty cute group!" _Whoa, it's that guy who was pumping his fist. He's in our group? Kinda seems like a goof… _I mentally sighed.

"Natsu, where are the other guys?" Mr Connell asked the salmon-hair boy, whose name seems to be 'Natsu'. _Quite a nice name… 'Summer' huh? It fits his character somehow. _

"They do what they want. Maybe they didn't hear the principal's announcement. Want me to bring'em over?" He replied.

"Yeah, if you could." _It seems like Mr Connell and Natsu know each other very well._

"Yessir!" Natsu ends himself with a salute, "They need to get back here quick so we can get introduced to the girls! Consider me on the case!"

"The teacher's not bad and that kid was pretty cute too." Levy commented.

"Levy, do you ever slow down…?" Erza face-palms herself. I just sweatdrops by the side.

* * *

"All right, looks like all four guys are here." Mr Connell stands up from the bench he was sitting the whole time. _Hey! I know those two… _

"Ah hah! It's you…!" I exclaimed, subconsciously. _The guy who hit me with that ball…!_

"This works out perfectly! Gray, go on and apologize to her." The boy with the tattoo nudged the latter's arm.

"Why should I?!" _The nerve of this guy…! _I turn around on the spot and show him my back. "Hahah! Check out the imprint!" He laughs out loud. _Clearly, he may be asking for a death wish…_

"It's your ball that hit her, Gray!" The boy with the tattoo states the literal fact, letting out a depressed sigh in the end.

"Bwha? For real? Sorry about that, for real…" The boy, whose first name I assume is Gray, looks surprised, "Wanna wear my jacket?" He starts to take it off in front of me?!

"… No thanks." I smile it off.

"Man, I am so sorry. I'll make it up to you on the school trip, I swear!" He regains his posture, "I'm Gray Fullbuster. Nice to meet you!" _I had him figured for a jerk before. But it was really just because he never noticed. There's no point holding a grudge against him then._

"Hey, no fair, ice-princess! You can't go puttin' the moves on the girls without me!" Natsu comes running over to where we are. "I'm Natsu Dragoneel! Call me Natsu!" Natsu flashes a toothy grin.

"Sup, Natsu the Clown?" Gray teased.

"Don't call me a clown! You'll ruin their first impression of me!" Natsu whined like a kid. _I can't hold it in anymore…_

"Ahahaha!" I burst out laughing at their argument. "By the way, you know Gray now, but…" Natsu trails off. "After the soccer team ace comes… Me, the baseball team ace!" He triumphs.

"My name's Jellal Fernandes. Gray and I are twins. It's nice to meet you." The guy with the tattoo introduces himself. _Twins? So that's why he was so apologetic earlier._

"Whoa, twins? Are you identical?" Erza seems to be drawn into the conversation.

"No, fraternal." Jellal replies.

"Okay, that explains it. You seem pretty different for twins." Erza nodded as she spoke.

"Yeah?" Jellal smiled nervously.

"Heck yeah! You're the sensitive one." Gray swings his arm over Jellal's shoulder with a smirk adorned on his face, "She said so!"

"I did not!" Erza let out a murderous aura. I whimpered some comforting words while I pin her down from jumping and start to kill Gray.

"Ahaha, sorry. Gray hates it when people compare us." Jellal reassures us. Gray looks troubled for the moment before he turns and look at us,

"It just sucks…" Gray spoke in a soft voice, gradually getting to his normal voice, "When people lump us together just 'cause we're twins!"

"… I'm sorry." Erza apologizes…! _Erza? Apologizing?! That's something you don't see every day._

"Eh, no biggie." Gray has a splash of pink on his cheeks.

"It'll be fine. Gray loves girls." Jellal laughs from seeing his brother's face.

"Shut up!" Gray retorted back, still blushing. _Is Jellal the younger brother? He's pretty calm… I'd have to guess he's the older one. _I wonder to myself.

"Hey, I love girls too!" Natsu joins in, throwing his arms around Gray.

"Then go hug a girl instead!" Gray exclaims.

"No girl would let me get away with it." Natsu exclaims back, in a surprised tone, "On that note, I am in the market for a girlfriend! First come, first served!"

"Natsu! God, you never let up…" Mr Connell sighs but still have a warm smile on his face, "Who's left to introduce? Cheney?" He points over to…

"I'm Rogue Cheney." _All he does is glance up from his book and back down again?_ _He's kind of quiet compared to the other guys… _

"Come on, is that all? You can do better than that." Mr Connell exclaims.

"Fine. Nice to meet you." _He didn't even look up from his book this time… _

"…" Mr Connell has a troubled expression on his face.

"Rogue's a little shy, as you can see." Natsu smiled, "But he's a pretty cool guy. All the girls that go for the sophisticated type are always trying to talk to him. They're all like, hey there, handsome!" Natsu shifts Rogue's book to the side and grins to him.

"Natsu, you're not funny." _Whoa. He didn't even bat an eye. He just went back to his book! But he did call Natsu by his first name. I guess they're friends? _Rogue keeps reading after all the introductions are finished.

"Rogue, what book are you reading?" I asked out of curiosity.

"… The Gay Science." _Whew, I was afraid he'd ignore me. But… Gay Science?_

"That sounds complicated." _It is all I can think of to say! I'm so stupid…_

"Of course it would be to you, if you think of it that way."

_Ouch…_

"Am I bothering you by talking to you?"

"I'd be more interested in discussing Nietzche than having some pointless conversation."

"N-Nietzche?" _Ugh, we're not even talking on the same wavelength… _

"All right, we'll meet up in ten minutes. Until then, dismissed!" Mr Connell orders.

"Okay!" I reply.

"Hey Luce, got a sec?" Natsu calls me over. _Luce? What's up with that nickname?_

"Uh, sure."I meekly reply as I walk towards him.

"Let's sneak out together on the last night. Whaddya say?" Natsu whispered into my ear.

"What?!" I exclaim at the top of my voice.

"Hey Natsu, come on." Gray calls him over.

"Well, see you soon." Natsu grins at me before running off. _There he goes…_

* * *

The student body is in a uproar.

"No way! It's the real Freed! He's so hot!" _Wait, Freed Justine, the celebrity?! Come to think of it, I did hear rumors he went to Fairy Tail Shonen High… _Freed Justine is walking our way.

"Oooh! Freed! Shake my hand!" Levy's jumping up and down.

"Cut it out, Levy-chan." I spoke in a stern voice, "He's here as a student on a field trip, remember?"

"…" _I just made eye contact with Freed?! _

"I'm not exactly here as a student." He smiles, "I've got a filming crew from a documentary show here with me, so I'd say it's half and half."

"Wow, he talked to you!" Levy squealed from the side. _Come on, Levy-chan…_

"You've got a whole filming crew with you? Awesome!" Erza joins in, "I watch your show!" _Now, even Erza's getting in on the act… _

"Thanks for your support." Freed smiled at Erza and Levy.

"Eeeeee!" Levy and Erza squeal with joy. _Seeing Freed's TV star smile… I can see how they'd want to shriek, but still… _

"… What's your group?" Freed asks. _Wait… Me? _He still has a smile plastered across his face.

"Class A, group A." I reply, surprisingly without shuttering.

"Huh. That's my group." He looks… amused? _What?! Did I hear that right?! _

"Freed, let me get a shot of you over there with the bus in the background!" A staff shouts for Freed from a far distance.

"Coming." Freed replies and with that, he and his filming crew walk off. The girls are still freaking out.

"Hey, I'm going to the bathroom!" I told Levy and Erza.

"Okay, we'll be on the bus!" Levy replies.

"Sure thing." I run off to the nearest toilet.

****Five minutes later****

"Lucy! You're late!" Mr Connell looks upset with his arms akimbo.

"Sorry, Mr Connell." I bow and apologize to Mr Connell. _There was a line in the bathroom… _

"Everyone's waiting. Hurry up and find an open seat on the bus." Mr Connell's face softens and patted me on the shoulder.

"Yes, sir!" I exclaim. I step onto the bus… And everyone looks my way.

_Wait, Levy and Erza are sitting together?! _

_What do I do, then? The only open seats are all next to the boys… _

_Who do I sit by?_

* * *

_**Ohayo minna-san! So, how was it? I honestly think Natsu is way out of character but I hope you could go along with it. Here are the characters of the story.**_

_**OC - Lucy**_

_**Taketo - Gray**_

_**Yasuto - Jellal**_

_**Kanji - Natsu (originally, I thought of Loke at first but then... I felt something would be way off in the future.)  
**_

_**Homare - Rogue**_

_**Nagisa - Freed**_

_**Shindo - Alzack**_

_**Nakamura - Levy**_

_**Chii - Erza**_

_**So, I really hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. *smiles* Remember to vote for your favourite character to continue the story! Ja Ne~! *fairy tail sign***_


	2. Jellal - Chapter 1

_**Konnichiwa minna-san! This is YukimaraMegumi here! Thank you so much for the follows, favourites and reviews! *Bows deeply* You guys are the best! Hehe. Just a quick announcement, the poll has currently closed and for the first time, the winner is... *drum roll***_

_**J.E.L.L.A.L. Jellal! *confetti* Congrats to Jellal and thank you for your votes! I'm really sorry if you were expecting to be other characters but just to let you know, after Jellal's route, you guys can vote for the second character that you want Lucy to end up with! Gambate (Good luck) to the second lucky contestant. And without further ado... Here's Chapter 1 for Jellal! **_

* * *

The only open seats are next to boys!

_Hmm…_

.

.

_Jellal seems like the nicest guy. I think I'll sit with him. _

"May I sit here?" I ask him, as polite as I can.

"Sure, go ahead." He replies with a smile.

"Our class trips finally happening, huh?" I start a conversation with him as I take my seat.

"…" _Huh, maybe he didn't hear me. I had him figured for an outgoing guy… But he's just staring outside. _

"Ooh! I wanna go here!" I heard Levy's voice a few seats behind me.

"Sure, just keep an eye out for it when we get there." Erza replies to Levy.

_Sigh… Erza and Levy sound like they're enjoying themselves. Homare's lost in his book. Not exactly giving off a conversational vibe there… Gray and Natsu are having their own little chat. I can't believe I'm already bored on this trip. _

"…" _What's on Jellal's mind, anyway?_

"Ooh!" Suddenly, he exclaims. _He looks overjoyed. What's gotten into him now? _Finally able to muster up my courage, I ask him,

"You've been looking outside for a while now. What's out there?"

"Ramen places and curry places." Jellal states as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Huh?" It is all I could say at that very moment.

"I'm counting to see if there are more ramen or curry places on the way," Jellal has a cheerful grin, "I'll eat at whichever one wins." _He's thinking about lunch already?! _I sweatdrop at his excitement.

"You must be a big eater, Jellal." I try to keep up with the conversation.

"Yup. Ooh, that's seven for ramen!" _He's still counting?! Though somehow… he has gotten my attention. Weird… _

"What'll you do if it's a tie?" I ask him, out of curiosity.

"Huh?!" Jellal looks at me with a surprised expression.

…_Wow, he looks so serious now. Is he really having a hard time figuring it out?_

"I never thought of that! What would I do…?" He looks so troubled. _I… I can't take this anymore…_

"Bwahahaha!" I burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Huh?" Jellal faces me, still oblivious.

"You're a funny guy, Jellal!" I say between the peals of laughter I was holding in.

"Heheh!" Jellal lets out a chuckle. _He laughed… I had him figured for a serious guy, but he's pretty cute when he's laughing. I feel bad for laughing at him just now…_

"Er… Sorry for laughing at you." I apologize.

"Hey, what's so funny over here?" Natsu's head bobs up from the seat in front of ours.

"Is my brother bothering you?" Gray joins in the conversation.

"Not at all. He's just…" I put my hand in front of my mouth to prevent from bursting out laughing again.

"I was counting ramen and curry places, and I guess she thought it was funny." Jellal states bluntly.

"Ahaha! You're like a first-grader, Jellal…" Natsu laughs.

"You've got a chick sitting next to you, for Mavis's sake." Gray sighs, "Who cares about counting games?!"

"What?! Come on…" Jellal looks disheartened by Gray's comment.

"If you had a tie, you could just eat both!" Gray smirks at the end of his speech. My eyes literally drop onto the floor.

"B-both?!"

"Hey, good idea! Thanks, Gray! I can always count on you in a pinch!" Jellal looks amazed, somewhat.

_Wait, is he treating this like it's normal?! _My jaws drop onto the floor next.

"You should give the girl the window seat anyway." Gray continues.

"Huh? Is that a rule or something?" Jellal looks at his brother, looking confused.

"Sorry 'bout my little bro, Lucy. He isn't very good at taking hints." Gray lets out a depressed sigh as he shakes his head in utter disappointment.

"It's okay. I don't need a window seat! Go on, keep counting." I smile at Jellal.

"Who cares about that? We're eating both anyway!" Gray triumphs, "S' long as we're here, wanna play a game or somethin'?"

"Yeah, good call! You know the score, Gray!" Natsu cheers.

"Damn straight." Gray snorts proudly.

"So, what'll it be? Old Maid? UNO?" Natsu looks excited.

"We'll play the classic class trip game!" Gray announces, somehow under the limelight. _Where did that spotlight come from?! _

"Isn't that kind of old?" Natsu suddenly looks bored.

"Y' think so? Could be fun." Gray replies casually.

_Now it's feeling more like a real class trip! Gray and Jellal sure act pretty different for twins. Gray seems like he's the kind of guy to always take charge. _

"Rabbit, koala, squirrel, hamster." Rogue mumbles some words abruptly. _And now Rogue's joining in without even looking up from his book… _

"You're next, Lucy." Rogue looks at me with a stern expression.

"Oh, sorry! Um… Rabbit, koala, squirrel, hamster…" I trail off, thinking of what to say next, "Then, um… Kangaroo. Okay, Jellal's next! Er…"

"…"

"Whoa. Is Jellal asleep now?!" Gray exclaims, "Man, he always dozes off at the worst times."

_Now, with a closer look, Jellal really does seem like a child. Falling asleep in the middle of a game is something a kid would do. It's almost cute. _My lips surpass a giggle.

"We should keep it down. I wouldn't want to wake him up." I told the rest with a smile, "Let's call off the game, huh?"

"Sure, I'll take his turn and wrap it up!" Gray volunteers himself, "In the cute creatures category…" He trails off…

"Rabbit, koala, squirrel, hamster, kangaroo… Lucy."

"Huh?" I was momentarily shocked at that moment.

"There's no topping that for cute creatures, so that ends the game!" Gray grins gleefully.

"Man, can you believe this guy?!" Natsu heaves a sigh, "Luce, don't fall for that crap. Gray moves fast." He jokes.

"You're the last person to go around sayin' that!" Gray retorts back, with the grin that says 'Victory is mine!' Natsu looks surprised.

_It sounds like Gray and Natsu go out with a lot of girls. They must be pretty popular. _

"I'm gonna get back to my seat, Natsu. Time to sleep around for a while!" Gray deliberately sounds like he is exhausted but in reality…

_He's trying to make it sound naughty! What a shallow guy! _I throw an insult in my head.

"Well, guess I'll stick with Luce then!" Natsu sounds happy… A little **too **happy in my opinion, "C'mon, I'll join you!" He grins his toothy grin again, that made my heart skip a beat for that moment.

"S-sure" _Darn it… I stammered! _

"So, I'm curious. Why'd you sit next to Jellal, anyway?" Natsu looks at me with intrigued eyes, "Did he look like your type or somethin'?" I almost choke on my own saliva.

"Well, um…" I try to find the suitable words for an explanation, "He looked like someone easy to talk to. I wasn't expecting him to be busy counting diners on the wa-"

"Hahah!" I was interrupted by Natsu's sudden laugh, "From the way you made a beeline for his seat, I figured you might be a fan of his."

"A fan?" _Now I'm interested… _"Does Jellal have fans?" I ask, confused.

"What, you didn't know?" Now, Natsu looks surprised, "Don't let his looks fool you. Jellal's a baseball star so good that he's pitched at Koshein."

"Wow, I had no idea!" I exclaim, purely amused, "I guess I've heard that FT Shonen High had a really food baseball team and soccer team."

"Yeah! And I'm on the soccer team!"

"I thought you were sleeping, Gray!" Natsu exclaims, utterly surprised. _Was he… eavesdropping on our conversation? _I suspect. _No way he would do that… _I shake away that thought.

"I'm a forward on the main roster, y'know. I've played at the nationals." Gray proudly boasts, "If you want someone to go out with, look no further!"

"Is that right?"_Is it just me or is he trying to hit on me…? Time to shake things up a bit… _"Don't you get enough attention from girls without hitting on me?" I state bluntly, right in his face.

"Sure, but I like girls like you. The considerate type." A smirk creeps up to his face, "It was pretty nice of you to call off the game with Jellal asleep. Let's try to get along, huh? G'night!" And with that, he went back onto his seat.

_I can't tell how serious he is… But the nerve of this guy…_

"Man, those twins are like night and day!" Natsu interrupted my train of thoughts, "Jellal's just snoring away in the middle of all this noise! Havin' a Jelliesta over there." _Huh? What is he trying to imply…?_

"… Sorry, that must have sounded lame!" Natsu has a tint of pink on his face. _Is he… blushing? He must have seen my confused expression… Hahah, poor guy… _

"Haha, not at all! I never normally hang out with guys, I'm having a good time!" I give Natsu a reassuring smile.

"Aww, that's so sweet! Maybe I'll go for you, too!" Natsu grins. _Huh? What does he mean by 'go for you'? I wonder…_

* * *

_Ngh… I know it goes with riding a bus, but my back hurts after sitting for so long… _I stretch my limbs as I get down the bus.

_Ooh, a food stand! I hope they're selling something good. _I walk towards to stand. _Hey, there's Rogue. He's looking at postcards… _

"…" _Books and postcards. He looks so cool, but he's got such old-fashioned taste._

… _Huh._

"…" Rogue smiles. _I never thought he could look so sweet when he smiled…_

"Hmm, what to do…" _Hm? Isn't that…? _

_Yeah, it sounds just like Jellal! _

"One scoop of vanilla, and make it a big one!" _A big one? Whoa, the lady at the stand really is making it huge. Grownups seem to like him. _

"Whoa, look at the size of that! Thanks a bunch!" Jellal thanks the lady with a huge smile. _Jellal's so open and friendly… And he's positive to everybody around him. He really comes off like a team player. _

"That looks good." I say with a smile.

"Hey, Lucy! Want a bite?" Jellal places the cone in front of me.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry." I politely refuse his offer.

"No?" Jellal look at me again, still haven't move the cone from its place. I lightly shake my head,

"So, did you get your ramen and curry?" I change the subject. Jellal smiles at me,

"I got to have my curry, but they were sold out of ramen." He nervously scratches the back of his head, "Not much point to counting after all."

"Aww, that's too bad." I honestly feel sorry for Jellal's efforts on counting, it seems like it has gone to waste.

"… Yeah. Say, uh…" Jellal looks troubled by something, "sorry about acting inconsiderate."

"Huh?" I am confused. _Why are you apologizing for?_

"I never knew you were supposed to give girls the window seat until Gray told me." He still has that troubled expression on his face. _Jellal's such a cool guy, but he has no idea how to deal with girls. _

"It's okay, don't worry about it!" I try to lighten up the moody aura that surrounds Jellal.

"You sure? I really am sorry, though!" Jellal apologizes once more. _What a big sweetie… He and Gray are twins, but you'd never guess it from how different they act. _I just give him a reassuring smile,

"It's alright. Don't worry."

* * *

_**So... How was it? I hope you guys enjoyed it though! *smile* My honest opinion... I didn't expect Gray to be such a flirt... *sweatdrop* Same goes for Natsu... *goes to the emo corner* Oh well, I hope you guys don't mind the amendments I made in this story. If you don't like it, well, I'm truly sorry and I hope you could get along with the storyline. This is my first time seeing this route too. Hehe... *sweatdrops* **_

_**ANYWAY... I just hope you enjoy reading this chapter! Do check out my other stories too! This is the forth (or is it fifth?) story I have written so far. Oh yea! Have you guys checked out the latest chapter for the manga?! It's just so damn awesome! *fangirl scream* Well, look forward to my next chapter ne? Ja Ne! *fairy tail sign* **_


	3. Jellal - Chapter 2

_**Konnichiwa minna-san! YukimaraMegumi here! Just a quick announcement... Please don't be too disappointed in this chapter. I'm not sure about you guys but I was disappointed. *sniffle* Anyway, here's Jellal's Chapter 2!**_

* * *

**Day 1 – Tokyo – Kyoto**

"This is Safari Park. It's the first stop on our class trip." Mr Connell explains, "When you're in there, stick to your groups! I don't want anyone going off by themselves. You must be present for the wild animal zone vehicle tour and you must be here on time when it's time to go!"

"Also," He continues, "Justine's going to be doing filming for his class trip tour show. If he or his crew asks any of you for help, that's up to you. Just try not to make too much noise around them! That is all." As we are about to go off, he calls us back again. _Mr Connell, if you have to say something… Please say it till the end. _I sweatdrop.

"Oh, and if you need anything, you can call me on my cell phone!" With that done, our group go into the park.

* * *

"Ooh! Freed's doing filming!" Levy squeals with excitement.

"Cut it out, Levy! Didn't he just say not to make a bunch of noise?" Erza reminds her. _Erza, as serious as always, is really reliable in a pinch. It's still a pretty exciting thought. When does anyone ever get to see a celebrity do filming this close?_

"Oh hey!" _Wait, is Freed waving at me?_

"Hey Freed! You haven't gotten started yet?" Jellal starts a conversation with him casually. _Oh… He was waving at Jellal behind me. Are those two friends?_

"They're still setting the cameras. Where're you gonna start, Jellal?" Freed goes on with their conversation.

"We haven't decided yet. Right?" Jellal turns and looks at me.

"Yeah." I reply, trying to hide my nervousness.

"Oh, aren't you…?" Freed trails off, thinking.

"You remember me?" I am surprised. _A celebrity remembers me?!_

"Sure. I mean, we just met two hours ago, right?" Freed smiles, "Uh… Sorry, though. I don't think I got your name."

"It's Lucy."

"Nice to meet you, Lucy." _It's kind of mind-blowing to hear a national celebrity call me by my name. Wait…_

"Freed? It looks like a bunch of rabbits and squirrels are swarming all around you…" _It's true though… They are literally surrounding him._

"They always come sneaking up on me…" Freed nervously scratched the back of his head, "When I did filming at a farm, I got stuck in the middle of a bunch of sheep. It was nuts."

"Sheep?!" I exclaim, uncontrollably. _I can kind of see a resemblance… Freed's got kind of fluffy hair like a sheep, despite the colour though. _

***Bump***

"Hey. It's a goat… Do you want something?" I look at the creature that bumped into me. _Aww, that's cute! I get it. It wants the tissue in my pocket! Goats eat paper, right?_

"Wait." Freed grabs my hand.

"W-what's up?" I try to hide my embarrassment.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Freed looks serious, "He might not have any trouble eating it, but paper these days has chemicals in it. It could make him sick or worse. It could be deadly to him if he can't digest it." _Oh… I didn't know that it could be THAT dangerous!_

"Oh… Thanks for the warning." I gave him a smile.

"… Sure thing. It's for his own good, too." Freed smiles back. _By him, does he mean the goat? Freed must see animals the same way he sees people. No wonder he's so popular with animals. _

"Freed, stand by!" I can hear someone calling from afar.

"Coming!" Freed shouts back as the figure gets closer.

"Sorry, but remember, you're on a job here!" He has a suit on and with his arms akimbo. _Is that Freed's manager? It looks like she's keeping a close eye on him._

"Have fun with that." Jellal tells Freed.

"Thanks, Jellal. I will." Freed has the same smile on his face before he goes off with his manager.

"So, Jellal. Are you friends with Freed?" I ask, being curious for quite some time already.

"Yup." Jellal grins.

"He looks totally different when he's on the job, huh?" I comment at Freed.

"He does?" Jellal looks surprised, for some reason, "You know, Freed once told me I was more like an animal than a person."

"What?" Now, it's my turn to be surprised.

"But people are animals too! He's a pretty funny guy." Jellal laughs in a childish manner. _Somehow, I think the word 'soothing' was made to describe Jellal. I never thought I'd meet such a nice guy in high school…_

* * *

"Luce!"

"Ack!" I exclaim in agony, "Watch it, Natsu! Don't grab people's arm like that!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it!" _Doesn't look like you are sorry to me. _I sweatdrop at the smiling Natsu.

"C'mon, though! Let's take a walk around!" Natsu still hasn't let go of my arm, "I've had one goal since I met you…" Natsu trails off. _What goal?_

"And that's to go with you to the petting zoo!" Natsu cheers childishly.

"What? Really? Why?" I am still confused… _Who would make going to a petting zoo with a person their goal? _

"Honestly! I just thought it'd be cute seeing you with some rabbits." He gives me his famous toothy grin.

"Come on, that's enough teasing." I reply in reflex.

"Who's teasing?!" Natsu looks surprised, "Say, what's been goin' on with you, anyway?! Don't tell me Jellal's your type for real?! Did that soothing smile of his win you over?!" And now, he's teasing me for real, "Are you gonna have a Jelliesta now?!" He laughs at his own jokes.

"That joke is getting overplayed." I retort as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Ouch, that stings," _Yet, you still have that toothy grin of yours on your face! _"But man, it's so cool hearin' a girl shoot down my jokes! You can shoot me down anytime!" He has that teasing grin replacing his toothy one.

"Ahaha, what the heck!" I burst out laughing.

"There! You laughed!" Natsu smiles his biggest smile I have seen so far, "I wanted to see you laugh once!"

_Natsu's such a fun guy… Is it even possible to make him upset?_

"Since we're in the same group and all, I wanted to talk some with you." Natsu faces me with a small smile, "Think about it, we just got lumped in together this morning. Doesn't it blow your mind?"

"It sure does, when I think about it that way." I smile in return.

"People say things like that are fate." Natsu gently smiles at me, "And I like to make the most out of that kinda stuff. Life's way more fun when you have a ton of friends to share it with!"

"Maybe you're right…" I give him the same smile in return.

"I totally am!" Natsu grins, "Hey! Gray's playing soccer! Come check it out, he's super good!"

"Ack!" Natsu yanks my arm, again?! "I told you, don't grab my arm like that!" Natsu just grins happily, ignoring my yell.

_Sometimes I wonder, where does Natsu get all that energy?_

* * *

"See? Gray's a pro at this!" Natsu points out, "Hey, Jellal's getting in on it too!"

_I don't really get how soccer works, but Gray's good at this._

"It's like he and the ball are best buds. I think he's a little too good. Look at how easily he's avoiding everybody else…" Natsu looks at the match with such fired up eyes, "Let me in on the action!" _Natsu jumps right into the playfield?!_

"Natsu's way too impulsive!" I huff, "… But it's kind of cute, in a way."

"This is stupid." Someone says behind me.

"Huh?!" I spin my head around and find… "R-Rogue?"

"Don't we get enough soccer at school without dealing with it on a class trip?"

_He has a point… _

"…" _Wait, he's just walking off now?! _

"Aw man! Gray could take us by himself!" Jellal complains, "He's too good!"

"Haha. I guess you're right!" Gray has a victory smile spread across his face, "Okay, that's enough!"

"Hey, you can't call it off right when you're winning!" Jellal whines and pouts slightly. Natsu is also shocked to know that the game has been called off after he has joined in only for a short while.

"Yeah, Gray! Let me win one!" Natsu agrees without hesitation. _Wow, that's a new look on Jellal's face! Boys sure do get competitive at their games._

"Knock it off. What're the girls supposed to do if we keep standin' around playin' soccer?" Gray states a point, "We're supposed to be a group here!"

"Oh, yeah." Jellal's eyes dawn in realization.

.

.

.

_Is it just me, or is Gray getting a little snippy?_

* * *

"I had a blast watching you guys play!" I chirp, "You're like a different person when you're out on the field."

"Yeah, I get that a lot. People call it my game face." Jellal states, knowingly, "I couldn't tell you much about it myself though…"

"Yeah, you were so cool!" I say honestly.

"Aww, you're embarrassing me." Jellal has a splash of pink on his cheeks, "I wish I could be good at everything the way Gray is. But I guess I never think much about anything but the stuff I'm into." _It really must bother Jellal to be not like his older brother…_

"You're Jellal, though." I give him an encouraging smile.

"Yeah, that's the way I see it!" Jellal smiles back.

_And he's supposed to be some kind of baseball prodigy… He must be a pretty tough guy deep down._

**RAWR!**

"EEEK!" I shriek out in fear.

"!" Jellal looks surprised and shocked at the same time.

_A lion?! Oh… We must have stopped in front of a lion cage…_

"Whew, that was scary!" Jellal exclaims

"Y-yeah…" I manage to speak, somehow. _Was it really? Jellal sure looks calm. _"I didn't even know they kept lions in cages here."

"Course they do. Where else would they stay, houses?" Jellal jokes.

"I just mean, the place is called Safari Park." I correct myself, "I figured they'd stay in the zone that's off-limits to everything but cars."

"Oh yeah, good point! That's odd, why ARE they in cages?" Jellal wonders out loud. _Jellal lives in his own little wavelength… _

"I wonder if they have any elephants in cages." Jellal grins happily at his own opinion.

"Maybe they do! Want to look for some?" I suggest.

"Sure! Man, this zoo trip is pretty fun!" Jellal cheers.

"Y-yeah, totally!" It was a weak response somehow. _It's a safari park, though… Oh well, as long as he's enjoying himself._

"You're always so cheerful, Jellal! Does anything ever bring you down?" I ask, out of curiosity.

"…" Jellal looks troubled by my question. _Whoa… he looks upset now… _

"Sorry! That came out ruder than I meant…" I apologize.

"Huh? Oh. It's no big deal!" _He must have some serious baggage deep down. Maybe I shouldn't have said that…_

* * *

**_How's the chapter minna-san? There's a little NaLu moment there too... Too bad it didn't last long. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Look forward to my next! Ja Ne! *fairy tail sign*_**


End file.
